μ's: Apocalipsis
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: La evolución humana se ha visto envuelta en masacres, guerras, poder, que solo han traído caos, muerte, el hermano perdido del homo sapiens, el mutante se ha visto marginado de la sociedad por considerarle una aberración, el error de dios, por esto el primero de ellos resurgira nuevamente de su sueño para acabar con la humanidad, solamente un grupo mutante podrá detenerlo: μ's
1. Chapter 1

" _El ser humano… es el único ser capaz de equivocarse tantas veces, repitiendo el mismo circulo vicioso una y otra vez, son un mal que debe ser exterminado para que una nueva raza renazca"_

En Sabah Nur

 _ **El resurgir de un nuevo Apocalipsis**_

 **El Cairo, Egipto en la actualidad**

Era tarde cualquiera, del 23 de mayo de 2016 en la capital del país donde alguna vez los faraones reinaron, donde se les fue considerados como dioses, seres omnipotentes a los que sus fieles súbditos veneraban como tales y sus enemigos temían por el gran poder que podían adquirir con el paso de años, incluso mismo que podía transcurrir después de la muerte ya que en esa antigua civilización se creía que la muerte no era el final de la vida, sino la transición a otro plano existencial de la misma, donde la inmortalidad era lo más importante. Los mitos y leyendas que rodeaban a estos reyes de generación en generación, sería su legado más grande, legado que quedo inscrito en sus tumbas, en las ruinas de las ciudades que gobernaron, incluso en reliquias antiguas sepultadas en las arenas más profundas del desierto bajo un sol infernal. Todo esto incentivo a una joven estudiante graduada con los honores más altos en la carrera de Arqueología.

Su nombre Umi Sonoda, de 25 años de edad quien ya tenía al menos un recorrido de 5 años de experiencia en esa área de investigación, siendo acreedora a varios premios que le había otorgado una fama de manera asombrosa alrededor del mundo, pero muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué hace ella en un lugar como Egipto? la respuesta era sumamente sencilla: "Buscaba vestigios, rastros, del lugar de eterno descanso de un antiguo faraón que se cree fue el último que gobernó en Egipto antes de que esa civilización se perdiera a través del tiempo, pero ya llevaba 8 meses recorriendo cada rincón de Egipto sin encontrar nada, pero Umi era conocida por ser persistente y alguien que no se rendía tan fácilmente ante cualquier reto, desde la preparatoria en Otonokizaka así fue, aunque fuera tímida y retraída al final junto a sus 8 grandes amigas logro superarse, logro evitar que su instituto cerrara. Buscaba cualquier pista, cualquier señal que la llevara al paradero den "En Sabah Nur", "El gran y Ultimo señor de Egipto". Pero todo intento que realizaba era en vano porque no a donde fuera que se dirigiera no encontraba nada, parecía como si solamente hubieran quedado algunos manuscritos encontrados en las profundidades del Nilo, sobre ese faraón que lo único que la única información que poseía era que: A pesar de haber dado prosperidad a esa civilización en su reinado, también fue un gran tirano, pero desconocía completamente la verdad oculta de ese rey.

Estaba a punto de rendirse porque casi iba para un año su búsqueda e investigación, y no encontraba nada.

Es frustrante…. soy la mejor arqueóloga de todo el mundo, y no es posible que no pueda encontrar la tumba del ultimo faraón de Egipto — Se reclamaba a si misma mientras estaba en un pequeño bar de la ciudad, con un calor infernal de 42 ºC tomando una cerveza bien fría.

Mientras veía sus anotaciones en una libreta completamente concentrada, de un momento su celular satelital comenzó a vibrar recibiendo un mensaje que al menos en se momento le sacaría una sonrisa en medio de su frustración.

 _[Kotori (.8.) mensaje a las 3:40 pm]_

 _¡Umi – chan! ¡Espero todo este bien por allá!, al fin termine la pasarela que debía presentar en la ciudad de parís, en unos días regresare a Akihabara para tomarme un descanso… espero vuelvas pronto ¡Te extraño! (^8^)._

Eso aunque no era mucho al menos era lo que necesitaba para poder sentirse mejor, con pilas recargadas porque el sentir como ella la apoyaba a pesar de la distancia le reconfortaba de gran manera por lo que seguiría con sus anotaciones en su libreta, por un buen rato hasta que nuevamente se vería interrumpida pero esta vez por un niño que se veía que era de bajos recursos ya que estaba sucio, descalzo y con un aspecto deprimente que le estaba observando detenidamente sin decir nada, decidió ignorarlo por completo, pero su mirada era realmente penetrante, era incomoda que soltando un suspiro algo pesado dejo su libreta en la mesa para mirar de la manera más amena posible al menor pero estaba tan decepcionada que trato de sonreír aunque fuera de una forma fingida pero a leguas se le veía el rostro fruncido.

¿ymknny musaeadatak fi shay' saghir ? (¿Puedo ayudarte en algo pequeño?) — Dijo de una forma fría y muy seria.

¿hal 'ant mtakd min alathar? ¿hal tabhath ean qabr 'awn sabah alnnur? (¿Usted es arqueóloga cierta? ¿Busca la tumba de En Sabah Nur?) — Tan pronto escucho esas palabras la peli azul de mirada ámbar fijo su mirada en el pequeño asintiendo, este no se sentía intimidado solamente tomo su mano para que empezara a caminar con él.

Caminando entre las calles del Cairo entre callejones, puestos de comerciantes, en lugares completamente estrechos poco a poco se adentraban por un pequeño pasillo subterráneo del cual al fondo comenzaban a escuchar como si estuvieran rezando, la luz ahí era completamente nula a cada paso que daban por lo que tuvo que prender una linterna para alumbrar el camino encontrándose que en las paredes y techo habían varios jeroglíficos, en donde veía como un hombre estaba postrando en un trono con una gran armadura, tenía marcas en su rostro además de que alrededor del guerreros, como una especie de guardianes le estuvieran custodiando mientras delante de estos el pueblo de Egipto veneraba a ese hombre. Las inscripciones cambiaron encontrándose con imágenes donde el claramente mataba a las personas, haciendo sacrificios al dios sol Ra, para finalmente leer una pequeña frase que le dejaría completamente estupefacta en la entrada a lo que posiblemente seria la tumba del último gran faraón egipcio: _"taht rimal hdha alqabr yaqae fi alssabah nur , hayth kan yaqtasir ealaa mane sharrihim yantashir ealaa al'ard marratan 'ukhraa" ("bajo las arenas de esta tumba se encuentra En Sabah Nur, donde ha sido confinado para evitar que su maldad sea esparcida nuevamente en la tierra")_. El niño al dejarla en la entrada salió corriendo hacia la salida dejándola a su suerte prácticamente, al fin había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, al fin podía realizar un trabajo más a fondo sobre este personaje milenario de la mitología egipcia, pero por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa, aquellas palabras le habían dejado fría que sentía escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Pero se armó del suficiente valor necesario para entrar a la tumba que estaba cerrada, pero con tenia el conocimiento de que había un mecanismo escondido en la pared el cual podría abrirle paso hacia el otro lado, tocando cada ladrillo de la pared de la izquierda y derecha incluso en los bordes de la puerta de mármol y piedra caliza al fin una piedra se hundió para que la puerta se corriera a la derecha permitiéndole pasar encontrando un pasillo iluminado por antorchas donde a cada lado habían pinturas de ojos mirándole fijamente, además de algunas estatuas que correspondían a la de un hombre alto, robusto, calvo que portaba una armadura de guerrero egipcio muy detallada, sin duda alguna era el lugar de eterno descanso de En Sabah Nur, también noto 4 estatuas de guerreros diferentes, posiblemente su guardia real. Finalmente, después de haber analizado cada dibujo, cada estatua se encontró con otra puerta la cual tenía un ojo rojo pintado que no tuvo necesidad de abrir ya que esta misma lo hizo sorprendiendo a Umi, pero eso no seria todo lo que le asombraría.

Porque lo primero que se encontró del otro lado, fue un gran salón con varias columnas a los costados, todo lleno de oro, riquezas en joyas, reliquias, estatuas, toda una mina de oro que podría ser su tesoro, pero el techo vio una pirada de oro puro que estaba apuntando hacia abajo misma que comenzó a iluminarse de forma extraña. Al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente vio como una gente estaba aglomerada en círculos rezando en el antiguo lenguaje egipcio repitiendo algo que claramente la impacto por completo.

—fi nur alssabah , rabbana , mukhlasuna , wasawf nabdhul 'atfaluk eiqabaan tadhiatan niabatan eank li'iihya' ya juru (En sabah nur, nuestro señor, nuestro salvador, nosotros tus hijos Akkaba haremos un sacrificio en tu nombre para resucitarte oh gran maestro)— Adoraban a una especie de sarcófago alargado y ancho, pero del otro lado había una especie de altar vacío el cual no comprendía la arqueóloga que función tendría, por desgracia pronto lo descubriría.

Qué demonios… — No pudo terminar su frase ya que en el lugar donde estaba parada sintió por la espalda un golpe que nublo por completo su vista dejándola inconsciente.

Paso un tiempo para que lentamente volviera en si sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, no podía moverse y veía borroso, hasta que finalmente su visión volvió a normalidad se percató que estaba amarrada en aquel altar sin posibilidad de moverse. Detrás de ella unas manos le tomaron los costados de la cabeza, era un sacerdote que le estaba mirando de manera fija y algo aterradora, comenzando a revolcarse en aquel lugar quería liberarse gritando que la dejaran ir, preguntando qué le harían, demandando una explicación, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue lo que necesitaba para que sus peores miedos se volvieran realidad: "Perderlo absolutamente todo".

wasawf yakun aljihaz aljadid min sayiduna , wa'ant quy, ladayk 'iiradat qawiat , kunt tamlik alshshabab , kunt shujaeaan ... muthaliatan l munaqadhana (Tu seras el nuevo cuerpo de nuestro maestro, eres fuerte, tienes una gran voluntad, posees juventud, eres aguerrida... perfecta para nuestro salvador) — El hombre lentamente comenzó a hacer un rezo de invocación mientras cerraba los ojos sin soltar los costados del cráneo de Umi, la pirámide sobre el altar y el sarcófago soltó un rayo que no daño a Umi pero estaba sirviendo como una vía para transportar una especie de energía azulada que salía del sarcófago y se adhería a su cuerpo sintiendo un intenso dolor, chasqueando los dientes, arqueando su cuerpo y apretando sus puños.

'annah li'amr mulim ! ! wa'iismahuu li 'an 'adhhab ! ! 'atawassal 'iilaykum ! (!Duele! !Por favor dejame ir! !Te lo suplico!) — Fueron sus palabras llenas de desesperación, sus gritos que no serían escuchados, sus suplicas sordas las causantes de que temiera lo peor.

¡ya waqt ghrand mastir lal qiamatah , wataqbal hdha aleard almutawadie fi eirbun 'iikhlas ladyna! (!Oh gran maestro es hora de su resurrección, acepte esta humilde ofrenda en muestra de nuestra devoción!) — Dijo el sacerdote mientras toda esa energía extraña se unía al cuerpo de Umi, las demás personas solamente rezaban postradas con la cara al suelo.

Fue tanto el dolor, la angustia, su miedo que vio toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, todos los recuerdos de su infancia, sus momentos alegres, sus momentos tristes, momentos que compartía con Kotori, Honoka, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nozomi, El y Nico que entre tanto dolor sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas viendo como todos esos recuerdos se perdían de su memoria, sentía como su cuerpo perdía peso mientras caía a una profunda oscuridad hasta que al final solamente vio en un pequeño brillo celeste una figura humanoide, de gran porte y presencia que tenía los ojos azul celeste, con marcas en su rostro que solamente la veía caer a las grandes profundidades de un abismo en el cual ella se perdería. Lo que el sacerdote hizo fue traspasar la esencia de En Sabah Nur al cuerpo de la arqueóloga dejando su consciencia sellada en lo más recóndito de su mente, para que el intruso pudiera tomar posesión absoluta de su cuerpo. De golpe el cuerpo de Umi dejo de moverse quedándose con una expresión indescifrable, en sus ojos había un brillo celeste que como apareció se fue volviendo todo a la normalidad aparentemente, sus súbditos los descendientes del linaje Akkaba miraban con detenimiento a la chica postrada en el altar hasta que el sarcófago lentamente se abrió y el cuerpo muerto que estaba ahí dentro con una armadura que había visto ella antes se partía en partes para que de manera magnética cubriera todo su cuerpo.

El material de la cual fue forjada era de procedencia desconocida, pero cada detalle en esta era tan fino que en el centro del pecho era visible una pirámide con un ojo en la punta además de que tenía cables en los brazos que conectaban distintos puntos de esta, saliendo un casco desde atrás que cubriría los cabellos de la chica incapaz de reaccionar. En tan solo segundos poco a poco abrió los ojos mientras todos los presentes mantenía la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto, tranquilamente se sentaría en el altar mirándose las manos, las piernas, el cuerpo con curiosidad hasta que se levantó del lugar quedando de pie frente a esos hombres que esperaban la gratitud de su dios resucitado. Una mirada fría y firme de la chica fue lo que recibieron, poco a poco esta extendió su mano hacia ellos dirigiéndole unas palabras.

eamilat bishakl jayid , eubaydi almukhlasin ... han alwaqt litalaqqi aimtinani (Han servido bien, mis leales sirvientes... es hora de que reciban mi gratitud) — Poco a poco una pequeña luz emergió de la palma de su mano.

Todo parecería que les daría un gran obsequio por su buena labor, que grave error de su parte porque de golpe el suelo comenzó a succionarlos, mientras gritaban de miedo, imploraban misericordia pero su "dios" no se las daría ya que guardaba un profundo rencor hacia la raza humana porque durante muchos siglos, muchas épocas a través de la historia de la humanidad, presencio como ellos se mataban por codicia, como saciaban su sed de sangre, su hambre de poder en guerras innecesarias, que solamente traían una sola cosa: muerte, pensaba que no eran merecedores de la vida y que los únicos capaces de vivir y regir en el mundo eran "sus hijos" los mutantes, personas con capacidades especiales, únicas, marginadas por la sociedad porque les consideraban monstruos, atrocidades de la genética y la biología, el error de dios. Eso era un motivo suficiente como para odiar profundamente al ser humano, para provocar la aniquilación de importantes civilizaciones con pruebas que él les hacía pasar, que fallaban rotundamente.

Esta vez no sería distinto, ahora con su nuevo cuerpo… aunque era humano tenía información sobre mutantes que convivían con ella día a día, 8 chicas mutantes con capacidades y habilidades extraordinarias, a las cuales solamente 4 necesitaba para que fueran sus ángeles del Apocalipsis, para empezar, ya tenía en la mira a cierta peli gris de mirada color miel que estaba dirigiéndose al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Paris para tomar su vuelo de nuevo a Tokio, para llegar al otro lado del mundo solamente le basto crear alrededor de él, una gran esfera de energía color violeta que al instante le transportaría en su nuevo cuerpo hacia su destino: Akihabara, Japón desapareciendo de la tumba sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, sepultándola entre escombros y arena.

 _[Donde estoy…. porque todo esta oscuro…. porque siento otra presencia lejana pero fuerte conmigo… dios mío que está pasando, chicas... por favor cuídense…]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como prometí, hoy les traería la introducción de esta historia que lleva el título de μ's: Apocalipsis, lo que les puedo decir de esta historia es que habrá una batalla fuerte entre las musas, a muerte, intensa, con mucho drama, acción de la buena, caos y destrucción habrá por doquier. Donde sí señoras y señores Umi dah será la villana. ¿Cuáles serán sus planes? ¿Acabar con la humanidad? ¿Destruir el mundo? ¿Cuándo se den cuenta las demás la detendrán? ¿Se unirán a su causa? descúbranlo próximamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis (Parte 1)**

 **Aeropuerto Tokyo Narita, Akihabara**

Era un medio día sumamente caluroso, el sol estaba más abrasador que otros días en plena época de verano, pero eso no le importo a cierta diseñadora de modas que regresaba de Paris a pasar unos días de descanso de su trabajo con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro teniendo un sombrero para el sol color café con un listón color verde oscuro alrededor de este vistiendo una blusa blanca con pantalón holgado del mismo color, por encima de la blusa traía una chaqueta color verde limón. Su alegría no podría ser mucho mayor ya que esperaba ver pronto a su querida arqueóloga peli azul, por lo que tomando una malata color café oscura camino hacia las afueras del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi que le llevara hacia su casa. En el trayecto miraba por la ventana su amada ciudad que no había cambiado mucho desde su ausencia, solo habían algunos centros comerciales nuevos, como rascacielos de empresas de toda índole, más espectaculares que hacían publicidad a infinidad cantidad de productos.

Pasando un rato llego finalmente a su casa, bajo del taxi, pago lo del viaje y saco su maleta de la cajuela para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa abriendo el portón tranquilamente acercándose a la puerta y al entrar noto que todo estaba completamente en silencio pensando que quizás su mama aún seguía trabajando en Otonokizaka, el instituto femenino en el cual es directora donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo conviviendo con sus amigas, donde conoció lo que muchos llaman "amor".

Dirigiéndose a su habitación al subir unas escaleras llego finalmente a su destino dejando su maleta junto a un escritorio mientras se tiraba a la cama quitándose sus zapatillas abrazando un pequeño peluche de alpaca olfateando un dulce aroma, el aroma de la chica que ama en secreto, de su primer y único amor: Umi Sonoda… esto fue la causa de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acomodaba en la cama cerrando tranquilamente los ojos, se quedaría profundamente dormida si no fuera por una voz que la interrumpió, provocando que su corazón se le saliera literalmente del pecho, de golpe.

— Has vuelto de tu viaje al parecer… pequeño pajarito…. — sentándose en la cama miro hacia todos lados con cierta ansiedad, ¿podría ser ella acaso?

— ¿Umi – chan?, ¿Eres tú? — Era extraño, por un lado, estaba encantada de oír su voz nuevamente pero no la veía por ningún lado eso le causo cierto miedo, ¿La extrañaba tanto para estar alucinando?

— Podría decirse…. pequeña…. —

Súbitamente ante sus ojos una especie de portal dimensional apareció en medio de su habitación saliendo de este la chica que le robaba sus suspiros, sus sueños en las noches, pero algo andaba mal, ya que lucia demasiado seria, muy fría que llegaba a ser intimidante tan solo verla, vestía una extraña armadura pesada azulada que tenía una extraña simbología en cada parte de este, cables conectados de los brazos hacia distintas partes de esta, el extraño de la pirámide en su pecho con ese ojo en la punta le daba un porte muy pesado. Kotori estaba totalmente desconcertada no entendía como pudo haber aparecido de la nada en su habitación si no era como ella, no era un "monstruo" como muchos consideraban a los de su especie, se preguntaba que estaba pasando, pero solamente se quedó mirando a la contraria que estaba de pie a pocos pasos de distancia firme con su mirada ámbar fija en la suya casi pudiendo jurar que el ambiente se había tornado completamente pesado tirando a incómodo.

— Umi – chan…. como es que…. llegaste a mi habitación… ¿no estabas en Egipto? — Sentía miedo al ver esos ojos que parecían indiferentes y sombríos, el semblante serio de Umi no le gustaba para nada, parecía no ser ella.

— Así es… mi pequeña…. pero he vuelto con una revelación, una que podría interesarte — Comenzó a dar unos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con la peli gris tomándole el mentón para que pudiera verla más a detalle. — No debes tener miedo... ya o sufrirás más por ese pasado que te atormenta, ya no tendrás que recordar con pesar las veces que en tu infancia te humillaron niños, te discriminaron y te marginaron, porque yo… hare que tu poder llegue a su máximo potencial, tú me ayudaras a cumplir la misión que debo hacer, que durante miles de años estuve esperando cumplir —

— Umi – chan…. de que estas hablando…. me asustas… — Con el simple tacto de Umi, sentía como una sensación de pesadez recaía sobre su cuerpo un malestar que le producía total desconfianza.

— Tranquila te lo mostrare…. —

Poco a poco paso su mano por su mejilla y los ojos de la "arqueóloga comenzaron a tomar un color diferente, uno entre gris y blanco dejando fluir una parte de su poder ancestral hacia la menor que al sentirlo tan abruptamente caería de rodillas al suelo aferrándose a la muñeca de ella, suplicando que se detuviera pero no sucedería, porque la conexión de gnosis transmitida era demasiado fuerte para romperla mostrándole imágenes de su cabeza de quien era en realidad, del poder que el mutante antiguo poseía, le dio el regalo del conocimiento absoluto mientras la pajarita comenzaba a despedir rayos de su cuerpo extendiendo sus brazos levantando una extraña ventisca que desordenaba todo en su habitación la había inducido a un trance profundo del cual la sacaría al terminarse el traspaso de conocimiento y poder dejándola de rodillas en el suelo dejando que ella misma volviera a poner en control su poder emergiendo una especie de armadura color plateada que no cubría los brazos y se cortaba por la parte de atrás de la espalda hasta que finalmente Kotori volvió a recobrar la consciencia mientras tenía un semblante tranquilo y sereno abriendo su mano diestra para ver como pequeños rayos salían de esta.

— Ahora tu serás una de mis cuatro jinetes, tendrá el control del viento y del rayo…. se la tormenta que aniquile a la raza humana hasta sus cimientos, tu poder ahora tendrá más control de antes mi pequeña — Decia de manera decidida y arrogante mientras le daba la mano para abrir otro portal. — Ven debemos irnos… es hora de buscar a la siguiente jinete —

— Entonces permítame llevarla con alguien que cumple perfectamente con lo que busca — Tomando su mano se acercó a su "superior" mientras desaparecían instantáneamente de esa habitación.

 **Prisión de máxima seguridad – Delfín Negro (frontera entre Kazajstán y Rusia)**

En lo más profundo del subsuelo en una celda resguardada por varias cámaras de vigilancia, de la cual sus paredes estaban hechas de titanio reforzado de al menos 30 cm de grosor entre placa y placa de recubrimiento yacía en medio de ese espacio algo grande del cual en la parte de arriba había una cabina de vigilancia con personas vigilándolo todo una chica encadenada de pies y manos con grilletes que tenían un mecanismo de alta tecnología, su cuerpo estaba casi al desnudo porque las ropas que traía no le cubrían gran cosa, con múltiples heridas que podrían ser mortíferas para un ser humano común y corriente. Pero no para ella, una rubia de ojos celestes rusa de nacimiento y japonesa de residencia mirando hacia la nada con mucho vacío.

De su espalda sobresalían una especie de alas que estaban casi mutiladas ya que solamente quedaban algunas plumas de estas y eran visibles los huesos que sobresalían de su espalda, su nombre es Eli Ayase quien cuando cursaba el 3er semestre en una universidad de danza folclórica se le descubrió su secreto, desde ese momento había perdido contacto con el mundo, con sus amigas, con su mejor amiga Nozomi, esa peli morada de radiante sonrisa y hermosa figura porque el gobierno ruso la capturo para hacerle experimentos realmente atroces con la intención de descubrir el origen de su mutación, inclusive la usaron como conejillo de indias para poder encontrar una cura para dicha malformación física, ya que la ONU había declarado una ley a nivel mundial en la cual los gobiernos tenían el permiso de poder atrapar a los mutantes que estaban esparcidos por todo el globo terráqueo crucificándolos a todos en general por los destrozos de pocos que no tenían el control de sus habilidades especiales. Pero Eli era una chica excepcional, disciplinada, que era consciente de la situación e hizo todo lo posible para mantener su secreto a salvo, pero no al final una de sus compañeras la delato al descubrirla en el baño. Sufriendo una condena perpetua que llevaba al menos unos 2 años de transcurso.

— Как вы идете туда Ayase ? (¿Cómo te va alla abajo Ayase?) — Dijo una voz por un intercomunicador llamando la atención de la rubia que levantaba la mirada a mostrando cansancio y un estado muy decrepito.

— У меня было хуже ночи ... блин мусорv (He tenido noches peores maldita basura) — Sin miramientos o remordimientos respondio a su pregunta sonriendo con cinismo y arrogancia.

— Спокойной ночи , тесты seguran Рапунцель утром (Duerme bien rapunzel, mañana seguirán las pruebas) —

El silencio al cortarse la comunicación fue sepulcral y muy profundo, mientras Eli miraba hacia el suelo colgada en de esos grilletes pensaba en si volvería a verla alguna vez, si las vería a todas nuevamente, dio a día esa esperanza se volvía más chica, ya que era seguro algo para ella: Nunca más volvería a ver la luz del sol en lo que quedase de su vida, ni mucho menos la vería sonreír nuevamente o escuchar que le llamara "Elichi" de esa manera tan dulce y tierna que le caracterizaba a su amada Nozomi, cada instante su corazón moría lentamente casi resignándose a aceptar su dolorosa soledad, pero no contaría que esa noche su vida daría un nuevo giro nuevamente ya que su salvadora, mejor dicho: Sus salvadoras, aparecieron de un portal ante ella mientras alzaba nuevamente la mirada abriendo enormemente los ojos reconociendo quienes eran ella, Umi y Kotori quienes portaban armaduras brillantes pero que también emanaban una gran energía de alto poder que quedaría demostrada su gran magnitud al ser liberada de sus ataduras en tan solo un movimiento de Umi derritiendo ese mecanismo tecnológico avanzado terminando por caer de rodillas al suelo mientras apoyaba sus manos con unas moretones en las muñecas tomándoselas para poder sentir sus dedos nuevamente.

Su acompañante al voltear hacia arriba viendo a los hombres que estaban movilizándose lanzaría un rayo que inutilizaría su sistema de vigilancia al causarles un corto circuito, pero rápidamente se abrirían las puertas de la celda entrando unos soldados armados con trajes que protegían sus cuerpos, pero no lo suficiente contra la peligris que concentrando su fuerza mutante entendió su mano hacia adelante disparando de sus dedos varias descargas eléctricas que impactarían los cuerpos de los soldaos rusos derribándolos hasta prácticamente matarlos porque sus cuerpos se estaban convulsionando de una manera muy espeluznante, soltándose una alarma de que llamaría la atención de todos los militares que resguardaban la prisión.

— Umi… Kotori…. ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? — Pero no respondió respuesta de ninguna, únicamente una de ellas se acercó tomando su hombro apoyando su mano libre sobre su mejilla repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que con Kotori. — ¡Espera Umi! ¡Iagh! ¡Para me lastimas! —

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, mientras le renovaba sus fuerzas sus alas comenzaban a regenerarse mientras una especie de coraza de metal que era extirpada de las paredes se formaba en sus alas cubriéndolas para darles un nuevo brillo, todo su cuerpo era cubierto con el metal de su celda hasta que finalmente la dejo libre para alejarse de ella, le había salvado la vida, le había salvado de su martirio por el resto de su vida por lo que entendía que debía responder a su gesto "noble" por lo que se levantó mirándose el cuerpo con detenimiento moviendo sus alas con suma facilidad estando como nueva escuchando a más soldados acercarse y rodearles apuntándoles con infrarrojos en todo su cuerpo pero ninguna de esas mutantes mostraba signos de miedo o de rendirse ahí fue cuando Eli respondería con acciones moviendo sus alas desplegando cuchillas metálicas que se clavaban a una gran velocidad en los soldados que caían como fichas de dominó al suelo muertos acabándolos de tan solo un golpe sonriendo de medio labio.

— Eli… ahora tú serás quien esparza la muerte como un ave de rapiña, reconstruiremos este mundo que el ser humano ha mancillado con su egoísmo y ambición de poder, ya no seremos la minoría que temerá ser perseguida, nosotras acabaremos con eso muy pronto —

— Me parece perfecto, con gusto te serviré para cumplir tus planes… pero debo encontrarla primero, ella también podría ser de utilidad —

— Me parece bien Eli…. —

En ese momento las 2 jinetes de En Sabah Nur se posaron detrás de ella para abrir otro portal que las llevaría a otro lugar, específicamente a un templo de nueva vuelta en Akihabara, el templo Kanda donde la peli morada estaría rezando sintiendo un mal presentimiento mirando el cielo con nostalgia y angustia en su pecho tomando una carta de su mazo del tarot la cual mostraba La fuerza, que simbolizaba una cosa: "Guerra".

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les entrego el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les sea agradable y que rompa esquemas con la idea original porque ya deben saber de dónde me base para hacerla supongo yo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla única, sin más que decir espero sus reviews y nos vemos el sábado con otra historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los 4 jinetes del Apocalipsis (Parte 2)**

 **Templo Kanda, 8:00 a.m.**

La mañana se asomaba por el horizonte y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar las montañas mientras el roció matutino cubría con su manto brillante la ciudad Akihabara que lucía tranquila como todos los días, pero esa tranquilidad se vería afectada muy pronto pero hasta en entonces dentro de un gran templo espiritual, dicho sea de paso, el más importante, como visitado de la ciudad estaba una de sus sacerdotisas en una habitación a solas vestida con el típico traje de Miko de las cuidadoras del lugar, peli morada de coletas, su piel era tan clara y tersa como la luz de la luna además el color esmeralda de sus ojos resaltaba con mucha facilidad. Sentada en posición de loto estaba barajando unas cartas del tarot, una rutina que siempre hacia antes de iniciar su día en ese lugar tan lleno de energía y paz, tomando 3 cartas sin verlas las puso boca abajo en el suelo cerrando los ojos por breves instantes para para irlas volteando una por una cambiando el gesto de su mirada de uno tranquilo a uno totalmente lleno de asombro y preocupación.

Las 3 cartas eran "La torre invertida", "El diablo invertido" y finalmente "El juicio invertido", las 3 cartas de por sí ya eran razón suficiente para preocuparle, pero invertidas la situación se ponía completamente peor, las 3 invertidas solamente daban un solo significado y ese era fatalidad, caos, destrucción y en el peor de los casos muerte, pero ¿Por qué había sacado tales cartas? era lo que se preguntaba, era una premonición que le afectaba solamente a ella o a alguien más.

En ese momento pensó en sus amigas, pensó la rubia que tanto quería y que por azaras del destino, más que nada por una persona fue arrebatada de su lado, guardando las cartas del tarot poco a poco se levantaría dando las gracias a los dioses como era obligatorio para las mikos del templo, para cuando iba a salir para comenzar a limpiar la entrada algo le hizo detenerse, un presentimiento de opresión en su pecho como si algo le estuviera sofocando pero a pesar de eso no demostró tener miedo o sentirse intimidada solamente se quedó quieta hasta que esa extraña sensación cesara pero lo único que ocurrió fue que apareció un portal detrás de ella del cual salieron 3 chicas a la cuales reconocería perfectamente sin siquiera mirarlas. Con solo sentir su esencia era más que diferente, pero una en especial estaba sumamente distinta por lo que sonrió de medio labio.

Bienvenidas al templo Kanda, Kotori – chan…. Umi – chan….. Elichi… — El ultimo nombre lo dijo con mucha melancolía, ya que en su interior era una batalla de emociones, por un lado, estaba contenta de volverla a ver, estaba más que feliz que podría saltar, gritar, hacer circo maroma y teatro, pero por otro… el ambiente se sentía tenso…. muy tenso.

Nozomi…. Hola…. — La rubia con armadura de ángel estaba algo inquieta, se sentía igual que la peli morada por dentro, pero esa visita, no era muy cordial que digamos.

UN silencio incomodo se gestó alrededor de ellas volteando tranquilamente la peli morada para encararlas, pero al ver los ojos de la peli azul y ese aspecto tan imponente e intimidante se quedó paralizada, poco a poco sus piernas comenzaron a temblarles, el abrumador poder que estaba irradiando Umi, era demasiado grande, no debía ser ella, sabía perfectamente que no era un mutante por lo que el que tuviera tal magnitud de poder era algo incomprensible, fuera de todo alcance conocido por lo cual sus manos comenzaron a irradiar una extraña luz violeta haciendo aparecer una katana en su funda desenvainándola para verse la hoja irradiada por una extraña luz violeta la cual se manifestaba hostil. Sin siquiera avisar ni nada por el estilo Nozomi empuño su arma para atacar a la peli azul.

¡Nozomi espera! ¡No lo hagas! — La rubia intento detener a su querida miko, pero la peli azul se lo impidió dando un paso adelante.

Déjala…. quiero ver que tan fuerte es…. — Se quedó con la guardia baja sin siquiera hacer movimiento alguno para defenderse.

La rubia y peli gris solamente dieron el paso hacia atrás para lentamente dejar que las otras 2 tomaran acciones pero solamente 1 lo haría, Nozomi desplazándose a una velocidad impresionante llego hacia donde estaba Umi con su espada cargad de energía dando un golpe de tajo certero en su yugular mientras su cabeza le estaba guindando separada de su columna vertebral únicamente unida con unos músculos que no había cortado per instantáneamente su cabeza comenzó a volver a su lugar regenerándose la herida quedando como antes, como si nada mientras su atacante estaba completamente sorprendida, apretando el mando de la espada con su mano mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia encarándola cara sin ningún miedo, para soltar unas breves palabras en forma de interrogante directa y concisa.

¿Quién eres tú? —

Ya deberías saberlo…. eres telepata después de todo mi pequeña…. —

Responde…. ¿Quién eres y que haces en el cuerpo de Umi – chan?

Bien si tanto quieres saber te responderé —

Poco a poco comenzó a posar sus manos en las mejillas de la mayor para concentrarse nublándosele los ojos para transmitirle telepáticamente parte de sus memorias pasadas para que "su pequeña" pudiera saber quién era, su origen e incluso las intenciones que tenía en este mundo, en esta época haciendo que la contraria quedara impactada por todos los acontecimientos que él ha ocasionado, ahora tenía una cosa clara, su poder estaba muy fuera de su alcance y luchar con el seria solamente buscar un muerte segura, poco a poco se acercó y le susurro al oído "Puedo sentir tu miedo, tu tristeza y angustia, causada por los mismos humanos a quienes has ayudado, ellos te quitaron lo que era más preciado para ti mi pequeña pero yo te lo devolveré solo quiero que te unas a mi, juntos haremos de este mundo un mejor lugar, sin fallas. ni fracasos, corregiremos ese error llamado humanidad"

Elichi…. — Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras lentamente perdida la conciencia en brazos de la peli azul.

 **Hospital Nishikino, 12:00 pm**

Este día no era diferente a los demás, estresante, lleno de mucho trabajo en el hospital y como subdirectora y además doctora fija en el hospital, la pelirroja de mirada violeta con ciertas actitudes tsundere Maki Nishikino tenía demasiado trabajo ya que muy pronto heredaría la sucursal más importante de la cadena de hospitales Nishikino, había muchos enfermos que atender en urgencias, consultas matutinas y como todos los días a la hora de la comida era la única hora del día en el cual podía relajarse aunque sea por una hora de descanso que tenía ya que el turno de la tarde se ponía más pesado. Mirando su celular veía su agenda, 3 operaciones de 4 pm hasta 10 pm, este día no podía ir peor pero la verdad si es que podía serlo ya que tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando hubo el sonido de una detonación, la cabeza le dolía demasiado que solamente quería estar tranquila en su consultorio mientras comía un poco de curry de pollo con jitomate.

Daba bocado tras bocado tratando de relajarse, pero ni aun así el dolor se iba por lo cual saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una caja de aspirinas para el dolor tomándosela con un poco de té verde, esperando que pudiera bajarse un poco el malestar siguiendo con su almuerzo pero después de unos minutos el sonido desesperado de la puerta comenzó a timbrarle en los oídos realmente molestándola al grado de que a regañadientes se levantó para ir a la puerta y abrirla para ver a una de las enfermeras temblando de miedo, desesperada que le miraba con mucho terror.

Espero que sea realmente importante…. Para que vengas a interrumpirme…. — Decía de manera seca mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello con su dedo índice.

¡Subdirectora venga rápido conmigo al director le dieron un disparo a su madre la tienen encañonada! — Lo decía rápidamente y en seco cayéndole un balde de agua fría que le hizo poner los pelos de punto.

¡¿Que acabas de decir?!, ¡Mama! ¡Papa! — Empujando a la enfermera comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la parte de consultorios para bajar unas escaleras para llegar rápidamente a la parte del lobby donde estaba su padre tirado en el suelo tomándose el brazo mientras le apuntaban unos tipos, por otro lado, tenían a su madre encañonándole la cien mientras le exigía su agresor dinero.

Se trataba de un asalto, al ver a su padre sin importarle que estuvieran esos tipos ahí corrió con rapidez mientras trataba de ayudar a su padre sentarse en el suelo mirando su herida que estaba desangrándose rápidamente, sin importarle la situación pidió que algunos camilleros se lo llevaran pero tan pronto aparecieron los asaltantes con las culatas de sus armas los derribaron mientras quien tenía encañonada a su madre hablaba bajo una máscara de payaso, a decir verdad todos estaban cubiertos con máscaras que les era imposible identificarlos.

Señorita Nishikino… si no quiere que le vuele los sesos a su madre… no se mueva… usted señora me dirá dónde está el dinero... o tendré que usar la fuerza — Amenazaba el encapuchado con su arma teniendo el dedo en el gatillo.

Por favor… les pido que dejen a mi esposo que se vaya… y a mi hija… les daré el dinero solo déjelos irse…. — Suplicante la madre de Maki hablaba con pesadez y angustia.

Madre no lo hagas…. por favor… no les des nada… — Aunque ella podría evitar que les hicieran más daño con solo mover un brazo no usaría su poder de control sobre el metal enfrente de las personas del hospital, solo sus padres sabían su secreto y así debería ser.

Hija... no te preocupes… solo es dinero… el hospital lo recuperara en poco tiempo — El agresor se cansó de tanto parloteo que de un cachazo le pego en la nuca dejándola completamente inconsciente maldiciendo por haber noqueado a la mujer.

El padre de Maki a pesar de su sangrado y la herida se levantó furioso para ver a aquel hombre que golpeo a su esposa para derribarlo para comenzar a forcejear con el golpeándolo con sus brazos que a pesar del dolor no le importaba con de hacerle pagar lo que hizo, pero la desgracia llego cuando otro disparo se escuchó y el padre de Maki cesaba en sus acciones quedándose completamente estático lo suficiente para que su agresor lo derribara dejando ver al director del hospital con una herida en el pecho que estaba desangrándose una herida mortal de la cual seguro no podría salvarse, en ese momento el mundo de la hija única de los Nishikino se vino abajo quedando con los ojos abiertos y la boca entre abierta sin decir una sola palabra en estado de shock por unos segundos para después salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre para comenzar a gritar con mucha desesperación.

¡Padre! ¡No! ¡Por favor padre! ¡No te mueras! — Tocaba su pecho para ver su palma completamente cubierta de sangre, el mayor escupía mas por la boca mientras trata de hablar con lo que le quedaba de aliento.

Maki…. cariño…. por favor…. protege a tu madre…. — En ese momento cerro los ojos muriendo en los brazos de su hija quien solo gritaba y desahogaba su llanto angustiado.

Pero a los asaltantes poco les importo que ella estuviera llorando, que estuviera llorando maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra pidiendo que despertara que no la dejara, que se quedara con ella, pero ninguna de esas palabras funcionaba, estaba muerto y no había vuelta atrás su asesino le ordeno que se levantara, pero no hacía caso, lo dijo otra vez con más severidad y tampoco por lo que uso la fuerza bruta jalándole del brazo para voltearla hacia el apuntándole con su arma pero al ver esos ojos violetas noto en ellos odio, rencor, lagrimas llenas de ira pero ni así pararía en su afán de sacarle dinero a su familia le amenazó con matarla si no le daba el dinero pero ella no respondía solamente estaba callada sin decir nada, sacándolo de quicio a ese hombre que de la nada detono su arma viendo como la bala se detenía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo quedando estática en el aire.

Pero qué demonios…. — con tan solo levantar su brazo y mover su muñeca les arrebato sus armas dejándolas suspendidas en el aire apuntándoles dejándolos sorprendidos y realmente asustados.

Ustedes… se atrevieron… a entrar a mi hospital… se atrevieron a atacar a mi madre… al personal… te atreviste a matar a mi padre un buen hombre… cariñoso y dulce, no te lo voy a perdonar… no te lo voy a perdonar… ¡Nunca! —

Nuevamente giro su brazo para hacer que las armas se detonaran y la bala que había disparado anteriormente con una lluvia de metralla mataran a quemarropa a esos hombres, pero al asesino de su padre lo dejo vivo para ser ella misma quien le diera el tiro de gracia, acercándose a el, ensangrentado y en el suelo moviendo su dedo para levantarlo ya que traía en su cuello un colgante de metal dejándolo suspendido en el aire para con tan solo girar su dedo estrangularlo matándolo a sangre fría dejándolo caer contra el suelo. En ese momento Umi, Nozomi y Kotori y Eli aparecieron de un portal mientras Nozomi portaba un traje morado como el de un ninja con su espada empuñada en su diestra mientras tanto la peli azul al ver toda la sangre a su alrededor, notando como tenían su mirada las personas fijas en ella le extendió la mano.

Mi pequeña... ven con nosotras…. Déjame liberarte de la opresión que aflige tu corazón, déjame liberarte de tus ataduras… del yugo humano…. Maki ven conmigo…—

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la pelirroja se acercó hacia ella con una mirada vacía, sin emoción alguna mientras se colocaba a un lado de Eli para desaparecer de ahí dejando toda una escena desastrosa e impactante una que podría marcarla por el resto de su vida, tanto a ella como a su reputación.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues ahora que En Sabah Nur tiene a sus 4 jinetes, ¿Quién podrá detenerle?, ¿Quién o quienes podrían hacerle frente a esta gran amenaza? pues lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo, espero que este logre atraerlos más a continuar la historia, sin más que decir me retiro, buenas tardes, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
